Lyon 9 Episode 15: End of Lyon
In the last episode of Lyon 9: Opposite Alien, Lyon thought he escaped the dream world, but he really didn't. It later turns out that he did, but everyone turned into mutant aliens. Lyon is forced to work for Highbreed. A few days later, he decides to escape, but when he does, Lyon is destroyed. His brain works it's way through the time space continuum. Where will Lyon go? Plot "Ummm, who are you guys?" asked Lyon. "We're the Breed of High, the ultimate alien hunters" said the aliens. "I can't believe I didn't escape the dream world" said Lyon, jumping out the window. Everyone there busts open, and the alien comes out of them. "No! This isn't happening!" said Lyon, running through the streets. Just then, an alien pod came down. All the aliens that Lyon met stepped out, Highbreed first. "You will work for me" said Highbreed. Lyon ran. He wasn't looking where he was going, so he crashed into a video game shop. A video game said, "Lyon Midd Niner and the Dream of Destruction." "So I did escape" said Lyon, looking at the game. The cover showed Lyon on the floating platform. The faces were chasing him. In the background, it showed the brain and the black blob. The sea alien grabbed Lyon and hauled him into the ship. "Where are we going?" asked Lyon, floating off into space. "We're going to Sector 140-V, where you will do your job" repsonded Highbreed. "What job?" asked Lyon. "You will do everything we decide to do" answered an RNAlien. "I doubt that" said Lyon, turning into Opposite Big Chill. He literally fired up the pod, then flew out the door. For some reason, he flew back in, turned into regular Big Chill, and froze the fire. "What happened?" asked Lyon as the aliens broke out of the ice. "You now work for us. We control you" said Highbreed. The pod circled around and around and around. It landed at Sector 140-V. Lyon quickly walked in. A janitor Highbreed said, "You'll start by cleaning up the goo." Lyon started. He then feeded the Wildmutt pets, scrubbed the walls with an RNAlien's brain, polished nails, painted a space ship, served intergalactic drinks and food, looked up information about different planets, and wrote stories for young RNAliens and Highbreed. He did that in a few days. "Ok, I have to bust out of here" he said to himself. He turned into Opposite Humongosaur, then slipped through a crack. "Lyon, come tuck my child in" said a female Highbreed. Lyon was busy working his way through a maze of pipes. A siren went on. "COME ON, FIND LYON! CODE GREEN, CODE GREEN!" chanted a Highbreed in army clothes. Many RNAliens grabbed weapons and went to find Lyon. While that was happening, Lyon finally found his way through the maze. He ended up in a very small bathroom that space bugs went to. He slipped through a crack in there, ran into the space pod, turned into regular Humongosaur, then blasted off. A Highbreed that was guarding it yelled, "LYON FOUND ESCAPING HIGHBREED PLANET! EVERYONE ABORT HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Many Highbreed and RNAliens got in other space pods and chased him. Lyon broke down the door of his, then whipped space pods with his tail. He also smashed some with his fists. A very huge space pod went above Lyon's and crushed it. The Highbreed in there fired four rays which blasted Lyon, destroying him. His brain was left, then was sucked into a space hole. His brain went through many of Lyon's memories, then landed on Earth. Lyon was fully created again. He saw a black and blue monkey. "Ummm, Spidermonkey?" he asked, then fell asleep. The episode ended. Category:Episodes Category:Lyon 9 episodes Category:Lyon 9 Category:Specials Category:Season Finales